Discovery
by Astro-Kitsune
Summary: Astro gets a call from Cora but the more he spends time with her the more he gets a pain in his waist rates M for futer chapers
1. Cora's Call

The sun rose early that morning....or at least thats what a certain robot boy felt as he tossed and turend. He let out a groan accepting defeat from the bright sun " I can fly, run super fast have lazers in my arms...and machine guns in my butt....why on earth can I not keep the sun from waking me up" the agitated boy sighed.  
The robot slapped his hand over his eyes, untill he herd his phone ringing, he scrambled out of bed and snatched his cell of the charger, as soon as he saw who it was he answerd it immediatly.  
"H- hello?"  
"Astro?"  
"Cora, Hi!"  
"Hey hows my favorite robot?"She asked amused "heh heh, Im good(im great now that you called)" He thought to him self almost Missing Cora's words "huh, what?"  
"Do you wanna go hang out?" she repeated"Ya know? out on the surface?"  
"SURE...uh I mean thats cool"  
Cora giggled then hung up,excitedly Astro put his best clothes, went in to the bathroom and checked both sides of his face to make sure he was clean, when he was satisfied he blasted out the front door staight to Cora's house. Calmly he exhaled then knocked on the door. The door flew open and a girl hurtled out of it with a flying almost tackle hug "WHAAG" Astro was caught off gaurd and almost fell on his rear. "Astro!" she said laughing" I missed you" her arms were squeezed around his neck, he warmly put his arms around her ,and gently inhaled the sweet scent of her body.  
"uhh Astro..."  
"Huh?"  
"you can let go now" She giggled, " C'mon, the surface is waiting "Heh ok, but hey I have a better, faster and safer way to get there.." the nervous robot said.  
"hmm? how? she asked a gentle blush appeard on the spikey haired boy " Well, umm, do you trust me...?"  
" Of course i do Ast-" She was cut of by being yanked in to the air by Astro, she screamed but then was scilenced when he put her close to his chest, befor she knew it they were on a huge pile of rusting robots.  
"...See...were here heh heh"  
Cora stood there heart pounding and trying to recompose herself "Yeah...but WARN me next time" she huffed,Astro smiled sheepishly. Both the robot and the young girl stumbled down the large mountain of scrap, it felt nastalgic to them cause almost three years ago was the first time they layed eyes on each other,he began flashing back and and paying less and less attention to where he was stepping, he felt his legs fly out from underneath him then the next thing he knew his but was on the face of an old nanny-bot,  
"Astro!, you ok?"  
The concerned friend pulled him up by the arm then clung to it,  
"you ain't falling this time"  
"heh uuuuh, thanks"  
As the friends decended toward the ground the blush on his face almost felt like it was burning him. When they reached the ground he lightly shook her off, he didnt wanna let her go but he felt pain around his hips when ever they touched. The rest of the day Astro was avoiding any physical contact with her, and even verbal, when Cora would speak he would rarly respond with something other than "Uh huh" Thay were walking bqck to the large scrap heap when Cora grabbed Astro by the sholder and began questioning him " What the hell is your problem Astro?, you've been ignoring me all day, I called you to hang out so we could, well HANG OUT!  
Astro's face fell with no responce, he couldn't tell her how he really felt, he was a robot, she could never love a robot, " Hello!? Answer?"  
"...uhhm sorry"  
"...Astro what wrong?, is it something i said?"  
Astro auto maticly snapped his head up too look at his friend who was....blaming her self?  
"No of course not! you've done nothing"  
" Then why have you been avoiding me like the plauge?" Astro had no excuse other than trying not to let her know his true feelings so he lied.  
"well uh you know theres people still on the surface and if they see us to gether they might think were together or somethis stupid like that heh heh"  
Hurt Cora looked down " So you would rather keep away from me more that having people you most likel;y dont know think were together?...geez Im sorry, didnt know i was tha much of an an embarres ment to you.  
Her voice went sour and she began to storm away choking tears backpar "N-no Cora thats not what I ment!"  
The frantic robot reached and pulled her back in to his chest and her behing bummped into his hips causing the pain to return "please Cora She jerked away but Astro wouldnt let go, she grunted and griped till finaly she put her hands on his chest and shoved him down " Im going home, ON MY OWN!"  
Tears welled up in the boys eyes,not only be cause the girl he loved just pushed him to the ground and that he most likely blew any chance he had with her, the pain in his hips were enough to make him wanna dismantle himself. So he went to someone he knew he could trust. Dr Elefun.


	2. Pain

Rocketing over the surface Astro despratly flew to 's house, some how this pain just had to go away, it was almost unbareable,and thoughts of Cora only made matters worse."Im so STUPID" The robot raged "How dumb can you be to say something like that to a girl....not just any girl, the smartest...bravest, most beautiful girl" The more the spikid haird child thought about Cora the more the pain grew, it got so bad he almost crashed in 's yard.

He knocked franticly while his other arm wraped around his pelvis,"I'm comming,I'm comming, Oh Astro hello" Sweating and grunting the boy replied" H-hi " What happend dear boy?, did you get hurt?" The large nosed doctor exclaimed. "Uhg, I dont know doctor, this pain just showed up in this area" Astro gestured toward his waist"well come inside, I'll have a look, maybe u have an overlapping wire somewhere" The kind man put his arm around Astro and lead him to his lab. When they got to thier destination astro removed his pants and layed on a table, while Elfun put his lab coat on. " Well lets have a look now shall we?" Astro replied with a pained grunt, as he began to relax he could feel something pulsate and he informed the docter as he experienced it. " Pullsating? hmmm..." Elefun had goten a tool that looked similar to a screw driver, and began twisting it on the green strap right above his black undershorts that were assumed to be attatched to his body it felt like something detached from his body and a little bit of preassure was relased from the pain, just then 's phone rang, "Oh Im sorry Astro, I need to take this call, Ive been expecting athis call from the Minestry, I'll be back befor you know it. in Astro's mind he knew that actually ment a LONG while, so Astro proped himself up alittle to discover his green band held down the black undershorts, and now he could see something raising up his shortsh so he pushed them down, and when he was his growth he was slighlty shocked an confused, he new he had on but he really hadent had any use for it, he didnt use th bathroom or anything like that but why all of a sudden was it causing him so much pain, he grabed it softly and her could definatly feel it pulse in his hand he gently raised his hand to the top and when he did it sent a wave of shivers through his body, but it wasnt the bad kind of shivers he thought, so he reapeated and felt his body get hot but the pain was gone and replaced with this tingling built up tension in the top, so he began rubbing it there more. His breath became quick, and Astro started grinding his teeth a little at the new force of the shivering waves of"pleasure?" he thought as he gripped tighter, he could no longer keep his breths in his mouth he began to burst out into huffs and small moans with every jerk of his arm. As he grew closer and closer to his brink of exaustion he began thinking of Cora, of Cora making him feel this way, as his thoughts continued he could no longer hold back, a sharp inhale took him away he gasped, groand and his hand be came a blure,in the mix of the pleasured sounds he mummbled out"Ca-CORA~!"

Now Astro lie there wore out and feeling a little funny but he ignored it and placed his hand in the white mess and now was shocked, never in his robot days has released any fluids down there, he had no clue what this was but he knew he better get it cleaned be for Dr. Elfun came back in. As he cleaned off his tummy and a small spot on the table he noticed the pain was all the way gone. A smile finaly returned to his flushed cheeks. then decided he wanted to go home, as he walked out of the lab he could see Elfun on the phone "Oh excuse me, Astro where are you going, what about your hurt waist?" "Uhh the pain just went away sir, maybe i just needed to relax. Thank you Docter, bye." He quickly huddled on out of the concerned docter's house and set off for home, there was one thing that he knew he despratly wanted besides going to Cora and sweeping her off her feet, sleep, he wanted to sleep.  
When the spent robot got home he greeted Orrin who was pacing by the front door "Master Toby-err Master Astro ERR ASTRO!, where have you been, ER BILL, has been worried sick about you" Now that he mentiond it he did forgrt to tell his dad that he was going out, hopefully he wont get in too much trouble. Even if he did he was too tired to care.  
He went inside with the family robot, and was led to his father's studdy"Go on in Astro, he is expecting you" a little uneasy he sluggishly walked in. "Sir?" Tenma turned to see in to his sons eyes, "Astro where have you been, Ive been calling all around the city to find you" "well did you call Cora's parents?" Astro replied, " I- uh..." Dr. Tenma thought for a second then a smile bled onto his face like ink on paper. "oh I see, well then seeing as this is your first offence I'll let it slide, now go get cleaned up for dinner" His smile kept growing as he spoke, and thap put a very confused look on the young robot "Actually dad, I'm not all that hungry, kinda tired so i was just gonna head up to bed if thats ok? " Oh go ahead son Im sure it was a long day, good night" " Night dad" Astro said walking and yahning("you have no idea") he thought to his dad.

Astro had never been more happy to see his bed, as soon as he was in laning range he plopped face first in to his pillows. Immidetly he fell into a deeper sleep then Sleeping Beauty. As the young robot softly snoared images of a girl with blue eyes and black and pink highlighted hair danced through his mind.


	3. Calling again

"Its hot...im sweating...my uuummm... is throbbing again... whats going on...Ahh...i feel something touching ...touching me there AAHHhh...who...ah! is that....i can't oohh... see.T-that mmmmmm! voice is familiar..." "Are you getting close Astro?" His vision was cleared... out of the darkness a face apeared...and along with the face was a bare body, astro could not see the private area's on her, because he could not begin to imagine the beauty"Want me to go faster Astro?"

"CORA!!!" The young robot shot up out of his bed cupping the area between his legs, it was all wet and sticky. Astro pushed the blanket to see the damage, his pants were soaked"...i dont wet the bed....but its throbbing again..." he slid his pants and under shorts off and seen it was hard again, Astro plopped back in to his soft pillows, it was hurting a little but he knew what to do now. He decided after he did it again he would put his clothes, sheets and covers in the wash.

12:45 a.m. read the clock in the basement" I hope this doesn't happen every night..." the spikey haired teen sighed, he began thinking of his dream,and about Cora...then it all made sence when he became hard again, when he thinks about Cora in certain ways it makes him feel this way, so his solution was to not think about Cora... "YEAH RIGHT" "How can i not think of her..she is so...beautiful and she is smart to boot...even that isnt all of what makes my gears turn for her....,but it feels wrong to think of her this way..when she dosen't wanna ever talk to me again..." Astro could feel the harsh sting of pain begin to flow from his eyes, quet sobs echoed as he truged back to his room. It was quiet for the saddend gasps and sniffles, Astro began to calm down, and focus on the sound of his breathing to lull him self to sleep, just when he thought he was going to begin dreaming again, his phone went off. His eyes shot open and he practicly did a barrel roll over to his dresser where hid phone rested next to his wallet, he wasted no time in answering it "HELLO!?" "....uh hello" It was Cora, yes oh Cora Astro became very excited, unfourtunatly Cora was not infact just the opposite "Grr i really didn't wanna do this.....Astro I need your help getting back to metro city..... I couldnt get back on my own....that is if your not to embarresed to be seen with me" her last words struck Astro in the heart deep"uumm yeah I'll be there in a...minute, Cora I-" he was cut off by the dial tone"...love you..."

Astro now flew over the Surface in search of Cora till he seen a small glimmering light, it was Cora waving her cell. He landed a few feet away, she reached him, but his remained looking down "Im..sorry..cora..." the robot said under his breath "Huh what was that?" "IM SORRY CORA" Astro yelled still looking at the floor"...Im sorry, I never ment to hurt your feeling or make you think I was embarresed to hang out with you" he bit his lip, as he herd foot steps aproach him,two arms looped around his neck and he felt a warm body push aginst his"Astro, its ok, I just over reacted was all" she let go with a smile, Astro's breath began to quiken, it was a good thing it was dark, he could feel his pants getting tighter, Cora took a step toward him and the scrambled back, she cocked him a confused look and took another step, he repeated "UH! what is your problem now, what happend too "im not embarresed by you", now you can get away from me fast enough so Ill ask again, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PRIBLEM!?" The robot was scared but he tried to talk anyway "uuuh, nothing. It-its hard to explain..." " Well you better try Astro, because this is getting rediculous,if you dont wanna see me any more just say so dont just go around and-" Bag warm hand clamped to her sholders silencing her right away, then a pair of hot lightly trembling lips crashed in to hers.


	4. Discovering love

The cool night breez blew between the shaking robot and the shocked girl, Astro's lips pushed harder praying for some reaction, he tightened his hands causing Cora to gasp slightly parting her lips, he took full advantage and slid his tounge over her lower lip and in to her sweet mouth. The wet touch sent shivers down the her back, above all she could hardly keep her self steady, she felt like she was going to melt,("wha- why is he doing this... thought...oh God his tounge is so warm and he is so..... NO!NO! what am i thinking he is a robot....but he is no robot Ive ever seen..GOD I cant think any more!") Cora pushed her head forward and wraped her armes around his neck and moved her lips with his, Astro moved his right hand from her sholder to the back of her head, he wanted more, so he pulled her stayed that way for several seconds till they pushed back to breathe. As they were catching their breath,Cora looked up at her friend "A- Astro I dont- I dont understand I thought you-" She was cut off by peck on the lips "I wasscared,when I was around you I felt funny and when I touched you... I started to hurt some where and it never happend befor...so I thought if i stayed away from you and not think about you it would all go away but I couldnt..." Cora cocked her head slightly "Why?" a deep blush spread across Astro's face and he was silent for a moment "...Because I.." He squeezed his eyes shut"Be cause I LOVE YOU" He bit his lip and looked away expecting her to say robots cant love,instead he felt two soft hands on his face, he turned and opened his eyes,Cora was.. smiling, a blush went across her face when she repeated his words "I love you too Astro" Again their lips metand they stayed that way for a long time.

"Astro?" Cora quietly asked "What is it?" he said brushing a strand of hair from her face" "You said when you touched me that you hurt, what did you mean by that" Another large blush came across the teen robot's face "Well..Heh... well umm its kinda hurting right now...." Cora jumped back and began touching his arms chest, and she paused at his stomach" Where?!, is there any thing I can do? whith out giving him a chance to respond she continued searching walking around his body broshing aginst everything lightly waiting for a reaction ,the spikey haired boy was becoming overwhelmed, ("Oh GOD, she touching me, Cora is TOUCHING ME") Cora was reaching across to bruch the other side of his leg and her arm slid over his waist then she stoped. ("Shit! she knows Im hard there") still in the same spotCora finaly spoke up" Astro...?" he tensed up "Uhh..heh yeah..?" he tried to pretend he didnt know what was going on "Is this where your hurting...?" he began sputtering out words for explination but was silenced when he felt her hand slide over it" I didnt know you had one, let alone it actully be functioning" "I didnt either" his voice shook, keeping her hand in place she stood up, a blush on her face and it reddend more as she spoke "Well maby I could...help the pain go away" she asked looking down alittle with a smile, Astro couldnt even find words to answer her in his mind he screamed ("YES OH DEAR GOD YES") but he couldnt say a word, he kissed her. She took it as a yes.

Slowly she undid the botton and zipper on his jeans and reached her hand in, surprised that he wasnt whereing underware, he laughed nervously, she giggled and softly ran her hand from the botton up, she leaned in letting her hot breath swarm around his hardend member, it made him shiver, she flattened her tounge then ran it up the side and in to her mouth, he let out a moan, making her stomache fill with butterflys. Astro's body shook and he put one of his hands on the top of her head and moaned as she took more in, in the mix of moans and gasps he began saying her name"mmm AH Co-Cora ahh, it feels so good-oh AHH" Her cheeks turned pink, and she began to feel funny in a certain spot and it made her want to do this more, she started pushing her tounge harder aginst Astro, making his breath sound almost out of control" AHH Cooora, OOH, I feel some thi_ AHHH HHAA MMMM AH" his stomach tightend and the tip of his groth throbbed and began spilling that strange white liquid,his eyes widdend as he watched Cora swallow it down, he was still hard, "*huff huff* im sorry Cora *huff* i dont know what that stuff is, but when it comes out it feels so good" She gulped down the last bit and smiled its ok Astro, its called cum,its normal... well knida...Anyway do you hurt any more?" "Cum?huh..no i feelGreat..." he blushed looking down, Cora noticed right away "What wrong?" the robot blushed harder "Well I uh, you made me feel good, and i want to.. make you feel good too" He go down on his knees with her and started kissing there tounges danced with eachother, she felt his hands tugg at the bottom of her shirt, she let him slip it off, she did the same, she stared at his body, he seemed so human it was unbelieveable, he worked her pants off before she knew it, she lyed there in her braw and panties, Astro stared and never looked away as he sat her up to kiss her neck, he repeatedly kissed that spot then he nipped at it making her feel strange in her panties, Astro's fingers undid the back of her bra, with a deep blush on her cheeks she let them slide off slowly, his eyes wident at her beauty, he bent his body to look and he put his hands on her soft breast lightly with his tounge he liked the pink flesh, her breath became more shallow,one of his hands dissapeared and relocated between her legs, he touched her through her panties, he pulled himself away from her chest and looked betwwen her legs "....Your all wet down here, hmmm Ill just have to take a peek" he said witha smirk on his face, she was a little uneasy but let him continue, he took them off and could feel him self throbb at what he saw, "Its so..." Cora looked away embarresed, he smiled "PINK, Its pretty too" He spread her legs open and he settled his head between her legs,he ran a finger down her wet ridge making her jump,he chuckled lighly"i dont think my pussy has ever been this wet..." Cora said with a mad blush on her face "pussy?, is that what its called" he smiled "Your pussy is pretty" he said as he put his mouth over it, he ran his tounge through it and when she gasped when his tounge hit a certain spot a devious smile spread across he face "Oh well whats this" he continued licking it,she became very vocal which made him throbb more "MMMAH my clit feels so hot!" Astro liked it when she said things like that, he nibbled on her clit that made her gasp loudly but he knew it wasnt in pain, he put his lips around is and sucked the sensitive area till she clamped her legs around him and almost started screaming his name, her body went limp Astro climed on top and kissed her gently, "Did you cum Cora?" He asked almost innocentlike "Yeah" she huffed, "Hey Cora" "yes?" "I-Im still hard" "Well..put it in then" she said with er eyes half lidded"Put what in what"Astro tiped his head confused she sighed with a smile "Ya know put your cock in my pussy" His face turned a bright red "Am iI sapossed to do that" he asked "Yes silly" Cora whraped her hand around him and guided it to her entrance "ge gental...ok" He knodded, he looked down at her, and kissed her cheek as he slowly squeezed himself in, she clenched his sholders in pain andquietly hissed through her teeth Cora, are you ok?" he asked concerned " Im still a virgin...it might hurt for a little bit" She squeezed his sholders tighter "I dont wanna hurt you!" Astro began to pull out, but Cora put her hand on his chest "Its ok Astro, its normal, please It will still hurt latter if you try...it best to get it over with" She kissed his forehead, he started sliding it back in, a cry escaped her lips, it was almost all the way in,"ok, tell me when to move, i want you to get used to me first" Astro said quietly She took a few breaths,"Im ok, you can move" she said with a warm smile, he pulled back slow and pushed it back in, for a while, he continued at this pace, he began to want more "Cora.. Im going to go faster now" he put his forehead to hers, "Okay" she wraped her legz around his waste. His hips gradualy got into a faster pace "Ahh mmm , It hurts but it feels good too... it kinda wierd" Cora said as her breath began huffing a bit louder, "AHHH Cora...Your pussy is Ahh squeezing memmmm it feels so much better than my hand" he was immediatly embarresed after saying that,Cora giggled" Dont worry Astro, its normal" His eyes widdend "You mean that you?" She blushed, but then Astro hi a spot inside her that made her drag her nails down his back, "AHH" Astro looked down worried " Cora!? did I hurt you?" she was huffing "No please go harder if feels so good there" Astro knodded and started pounding his hips down hard. The sounds of moans and gasps filled the cool night air, "I ah L-love you Astro" Cora moaned "Ah I love y-you too, Cora AH, I think Im going to Cum!" the robot said gritting his teeth "Me too!"she moaned through the ecstacy in his touch, "Lets do it to gether" Both began letting out harsh gasps and loud moans, Cora could feel his spill inside her.

Both lie there huffing, Astro put him lips on her sholder and rested there for a moment befor scooping her up in his arms, and layed back down with her on top, her head rested on his chest, catching her breath still she reached up and kissed his chin "I love you..." she said as she drifted to sleep."I love you too cora" he whisperd as his hand gently stroaked her hair,soon after his eyes became heavy and sleep took him.


	5. All is Well

The sun rose early that morning....or at least thats what two certain lovers felt as its warming beams cast a blanket over them.  
"Heh this time im glad the sun is here" A young robot boy said looking down at his still naked sweetheart, he ran his hand gently down her sholder and as far down her waist as he could with out disturbing her, but the sun took care of that. The teen girls pushed her self up slowly,straddling her partners hips,her eyes opend as two hands cupped both sides of her waist.

"Your so beautiful" Astro said with a warm smile, Cora ducked her head shyly as she watched his eyes wonder down her bare body. She jumped when she felt his hand move from her waist to her crotch, he smiled again"heh, its still nice and warm" he inserted a finger, :W-what are you doing?!" she gasped"still tight" he grinned, her face turned red as she bit her lip at the moving finger iside her"Do you like that?" he smiled but took his finger away and wrapped his arms around her,putting his lips to her chest and kissing untill he reached her lips. She put her hands oh his sholders for more support, they were short peck kisses then they were tickel spot kisses,she put her forehead to his and smiled contently as she shut her eyes."I love you" Astro sais stroaking the back of her head and nuzzling his nose to hers"I love yoy too Astr-OH no my paretns!" She jumped up almost tripping over Astro's pants"They're going to kill me!" Astro then realized he was going to be in the same boat if he didnt hurry"If we hurry we can make it befor they wake up!" the robot exclaimed while putting his shirt on...then noticed why it didnt fit, Cora laughed "Umm I think this is yours" she said whereing Astro's shirt. She began to take it off but the robot wouldnt let her "please I love the way you look in it" so she did and the topless robot boy scooped her in his armes and rocketed back to Metro city at top speed.

Astro left Cora in her room, and he prayed she wasnt caught, as for him, he didnt care, he got the girl, got lucky and...was tired still. He got to his room... everything seemed fine and he wasnt caught.  
"nothing can go wrong...nothing" he said yawning, he fel asleep even though the sun was in his eyes. He dreamed about that night, the sounds of her moans the way she begged, but when he woke up hewas under control of his member, and he was proud he was ready to go out and see if she would hang out again but, out of no where rain began to fall, and Cora spends time with her family when it rains. So he went down stairs to get some breakfast, when the telephone rang, Orrin answerd it so astro just dugg in the fride till Orrin wheeled behind him, "Astro, Dr Elefun would like to see you when it is convenient" the shakey robot informed "thanks Orrin, Ill go ahead and go now" the roboteen said waving as he walked out the door."oh yeah..its raining" He did plan on just walking but, he didnt feel like getting wet right now "Guess I'll do it MY old fassion way" He said rocketting out the door.

The young robot knock on a familiar door and a few seconds later saw a familiar face "Ello Astro, its good to see you" "its good to see you too Dr Elefun" he said nodding his head, "so whats up?" he said as they decended to his lab "Well you ran out on me last time i didnt have time to put your belt back on"the scientist said getting equipment from a drawer "Uh umm thats ok, you dont have to go through the trouble of that" The robot said sputtering "Oh nonsense Astro, its like a trade mark of yours and its no trouble, now come on then i know you want to get out of here so you can go see that young lady from the surface"he said with a warm smile "well thats kinda why I dont want you to put my belt on.....it holds my black shorts to my skin then i.....cant..." Imedietly Elefun knew what Astro ment"Oh i see, um your belt was ment to keep that uuuhm hidden..untill um you heh.. were ready, or that is what your father told me" the docter convayed nervously "Are you going to tell my dad" fear prickled up the back of his neck,he jumped when Elefun bursted in to a loud explosion of laughes "Oh of course not dear boy, and i wont put the belt on ifdont want me too, but too fool your dad Ill make a removable one for you, come back next thrusday and ill have just the one for you, and dont woryy Astro your secrate is safe with me, I was your age once" he said winking

The young robot waltzed out of the house feeling free in a way, he could get to his own body and he could do what he wanted with it, then he noticed,"hey it stoped raining" just as he finnished that thought his phone sang its tune from his pocket,"hello?, Hi Cora, you want me to pick you up?, oooh and spend some TIME with you? sure be there befor you can put those cute pink panties of yours" emabressed sputters spit from the other side of the phone "Haha love you bye!" he quickly hung up laughing. He smiled warmly as the image of Cora's face came to mind"Hey why am i thinking about tit when i could be kissing it!?"Astro rocketed from the ground and was flying in the drirection his big whiiring and cranking metal heart took him,to his love to Cora, and he knew they were going to discover one another again.


End file.
